


Everything is fine

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Flames… hot and loud. Wood crackling all around him, the shrieks from the people he once knew… dying screams. What was he doing amongst this chaos? What was he doing here again?"</p>
<p>Mink has a nightmare, but Clear is there to comfort him. Despite everything, they are happy together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is fine

 

Flames… hot and loud. Wood crackling all around him, the shrieks from the people he once knew… dying screams. What was he doing amongst this chaos? What was he doing here again?

Blurred faces passed in front of him, and words that should otherwise be clear to hear were muted, as if being heard from under water. This was a dream it seemed, or rather a nightmare. The past that chained him down for many years showing its ugly head once again, and when he was most defenseless too.

Mink wanted to wake up, to shake this vision from his supposedly peaceful sleep. After so long, he has managed to deal with a life where the chains he has carried through most of his life didn’t weigh down on him.

Warm hues took over his vision, gunshots pounding his ears and he felt himself suffocate with the smoke…

 

“Mink-san! Mink-san! Are you okay?”

Mink felt himself being shaken awake, his eyes focusing on who it was that woke him up. Clear was leaning over him, showing concern for the other.

“You were making strange noises in your sleep, were you having strange dreams? Are you in pain?”

Mink sat himself from the bed, Clear letting himself sit on the bed beside the other.

“A nightmare about the past,” Mink replied. Even without a window in the cabin room, it was obvious that it was still the middle of the night. Clear must have been by his side again, having nothing better to do that watch him sleep or wander the cabin by himself.

Clear shifted in his spot before letting himself take the pleasure of taking one of Mink’s hands in his own and rubbing the top of the other’s hand. Though this small action of affection would have normally thrown him off, the two of them have gotten far enough in their relation to do these sort of sweet gestures.

Without words, Clear was trying to comfort him. It was better this way; Mink did not feel like talking about the past at the moment.

“Do you want to go back to sleep? I can sing for you!” Clear offered after a minute of silence. Mink shook his head.

“I am up already, there is no point. What time is it?” Clear tapped his chin in thought before responding with the approximate time.

“About three in the morning! Oh, I should breakfast then!” Clear jumped from the bed before Mink could put in his thoughts on the matter.

After putting changing into more comfortable clothes, Mink made his way into the living area where Clear had finished whipping up a quick meal for Mink. Mink thanked the other for the food before seating himself.

Before sitting himself down with Mink, Clear made his way to light the fireplace. Though it was not yet winter, nights still got cold.  The two of them sat down, and Clear watched Mink as he ate his food, he humming a small song to himself.

 

It was not like Mink did not trust Clear, no, quite the opposite. After spending time with each for a few years, it would be inhuman not to trust the one who shared the same roof as your own, and occasionally the bed.

They both knew what they had hidden, each other’s origins and faults. Clear knew just as well as he did what the dream was about. All they had to do was deal with it. This is why they didn’t talk about it.

Maybe this is what made Mink find Clear so endearing. As time passed, Clear seemed to form himself around Mink and seemed to know what to and not to do. It was not always like this, no. Clear was so curious about everything when he first moved with Mink- the world was so large and Clear wanted to know about all of it. Clear wanted to know all about Mink, and it was too fast, too much… Clear has changed.

Maybe Mink too has shaped himself around Clear, letting himself be taken away by sweet gestures, and the overall vibrant energy given off by the robot.

Clear took the plates away and dropped them off at the sink. Mink agreed to clean his plates, out of courtesy and to help take his mind off of things.

“Are you going to start work early today?” Clear asked, eyes bright and curious. Mink nodded. “Might as well. I could come home earlier that way as well.”

Clear brightened up, a big smile taking over his face. He was obviously overjoyed by the news of an early arrival from Mink. “Do you want me to prepare anything for later? Do we need more wood?” Mink shook his head.

“It is fine, I will cook tonight.” Clear blushed in excitement. Mink huffed out in amusement at the other’s reactions before getting up and picking up his jacket. Clear went over to Mink and raised himself on his toes to plant a kiss on the other’s cheeks.

“Do you want me to join you on the way over? It is still dark out.” Clear asked. Thinking for a sec, Mink sighed.

“As long as your promise not to get lost on the way back again.”

“That only happened once!” Clear pouted, but it only lasted for a second before he went over to put on his boots.

The moon light was bright enough to light most of the way, but they still held each other’s hands on their way to the main trail. Clear squeezed Mink’s hand playfully, receiving a similar squeeze in return.

In some strange way, the two of them were happy. Everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop writing fanfiction at ungodly hours of the morning.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
